fragil
by sasukin2
Summary: TODOS PIENSAN QUE ES DEBIL,LENTA,INUTIL...FRAGIL...HASTA QUE SU VIDA TOMA UN GIRO INESPERADO..DEMOSTRANDO QUE NO NECESITA QUE LA PROTEJAN...
1. Chapter 1

2 fics n una mañana..mientras mi profe d informatik manda tareas..y OBVIO NO le presto atencion..este fic para mi es raro..nuc si sera un sasuhina..pro comenzara siendo un itahina..pido muxas disculpas x los summarys..pro komo ia dije..huyo d mi profesor...disfruten XOXO

Frágil

Frágil

se la han llevado!- gritaba un chico de cabello castaño, con marcas rojas en el rostro y un perro como acompañante.

Calma Kiba, la encontraremos dattebayo!- respondía un rubio con gran determinación.

El joven castaño intentaba calmarse, mordiendo su mano derecha con sus afilados colmillos, a diferencia de su compañero con anteojos que permanecía muy tranquilo. En eso, son alcanzados por dos ninjas:

Naruto, Kiba, Shino!- se aceleraba el shinobi castaño de ojos perla.

Neji…- decía Naruto con algo de asombro, pues nunca había visto al ojiclaro tan alterado- hemos perdido el rastro, esos malditos!

De alguna forma hay que traerla!-reponía con fuerza

Neji…Tsunade-sama me ha pedido que primero cure tus heridas..-intervenía una pelirrosada.

Ahora no!, mis heridas pueden esperar, debemos ir tras Akatsuki!

Todos se encontraban en silencio, el ojiblanco nunca se había mostrado tan fuera de si. Pero lo que los tenia mas asombrados era a la persona que buscaban y a la responsable de las heridas de Neji: Hinata Hyuga.

Flash Back

-Padre…esta seguro?-preguntaba tímidamente la antes nombrada con el típico carmesí en sus mejillas.

-¡¿como te atreves a cuestionar mis actos?!- le recriminaba Hiashi Hyuga a su hija- esta decidido: pelearas en una batalla a muerte con hanabi, la vencedora ocupara el puesto de heredera del clan.

Hinata no podía dar crédito a sus oídos, observaba tristemente el suelo, siempre había sido menospreciada por su padre y de un extraño modo presentía que esto iba a suceder algún día…un ultimátum..o mataba a su hermana o moría y perdía la herencia de su clan.

-es mas que obvio el resultado de este combate, verdad "hermanita"- entraba con una sonrisa de superioridad Hanabi al recinto.

-E-eres mi her-mana—decía con deje de tristeza Hinata

-¡¿Y que?!- recriminaba la castaña- tu no cuentas para mi como hermana!, eres solo un estorbo para el clan, contigo fuera podré ser lo que por derecho me pertenece.

No aguantó mas, ya las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, abandonó la mansión, corría lo más que podía hasta adentrarse en el bosque.

-¡¿por que?!- gritaba mientras el hipo consecuencia de las lagrimas no la dejaba continuar-¿por que no estas conmigo?...¡Madre!...te extraño…

Por mas que gritara y la quisiera de vuelta, no regresaría, ya el día había llegado, no había marcha atrás: el día en donde su "Camino Ninja" se definiría…

Fin de Flash Back

Kiba rastreo su olor, ese dulce aroma jazmín…mezclado con rosas, rosas manchadas de sangre, y no la suya precisamente…

vamos, es por aquí!- decía el joven con el perro.

Hai!-todos.

Flash Back

No estaba nerviosa, de hecho, parecía no importarle, por mucho que se hermana la dañara, le costaba herirla…devolverle el golpe…Hinata era incapaz de matar…

Mansión Hyuga; el patio principal…todo el clan presente, no se podía esperar menos…el final de esta batalla decidiría el futuro de esta venerada familia…

lista para visitar el otro mundo hermanita?- había llegado su contrincante sanguínea.

cuando tu quieras Hanabi- Hinata se coloco en posición de combate estilo Hyuga.

OoOOooOOoOOoOOoOOoooooOooOooOooOOoOooOoooOoOOoOOOoOoo

-ahhh…esta aldea de nuevo- vociferaba el hombre de aspecto tiburón- deja muchos recuerdos Itachi, me imagino que para ti no?, después de lo sucedido en el intento de llevarnos a Kyubbi…

-Y de nuevo venimos de paso Kisame, en búsqueda de algo-reponía Itachi.

-En serio será tan poderosa como lo dice nuestro líder?

-No lo se, en este momento solo cumplo con una misión.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoooOoOooOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOO

Respiraba entrecortadamente, había logrado esquivar todos los ataques, pero aun así…no le había propiciado ninguno.

-Eres una perdedora!-gritaba Hanabi con fuerza-¡PELEA!

No era escuchada por Hinata, quien solo se limitaba a atajar sus golpes…

-Eres tan débil…igual que ELLA!- Hinata abrió los ojos de par en para, lo que permitió que Hanabi le propiciara su primer golpe…no había oído bien ¿se estaba refiriendo a su madre?

Yacía en el suelo, parecía derrotada, pero no lo estaba, no podía creer la rabia que se formaba dentro de ella, se descontroló…

-¡¿A quien te estas refiriendo Hanabi?- ahora era Hinata la que gritaba con fuerza. Todos los Hyuga estaban pasmados, no conocía a esa Hinata…

pues…¿a quien mas?...a la débil de nuestra madre…

Hanabi acababa de pronunciar esas palabras cuando fue victima de un taijutsu desconocido en Hinata…todos los presentes se exaltaron, ¿Quién demonios era esa chica?-se preguntaban mientras eran observados por dos siluetas a lo alto…

-Es aquí donde intervenimos Itachi?-pregunto Kisame desde arriba.

-Espera un poco-fue la respuesta que consiguió-intenta disfrutar la batalla.

-¡Hay que detener esto!-exclamo Hiashi Hyuga

-Tío, recuerde que es un combate a muerte- le decía su sobrino Neji, quien no dejaba de mirar con asombro a su prima.

-¡Hinata detente!

Esta no le hizo caso alguno, de hecho le dijo a Hanabi en voz baja:

-saluda a Nuestra Madre de mi parte-golpeo su pecho, como una vez lo hizo su primo y Hanabi murió de súbito.

-¡Hinata basta!-grito Neji, quien salio al campo de batalla

-¡Aléjate!- y arremetió contra el con un campo de fuerza-igual ya esta muerta…

En eso la vió, vió sus ojos, tenia el byakugan activado, pero este estaba extraño, no hubo tiempo, invitados inesperados invadían el territorio…

-Después de todo no es tan frágil-decía con sarcasmo Kisame.

-Hinata Hyuga…ha sido requerida para prestar servicios en nuestra organización-Hinata les observó con atención- cabe aclararle que si su respuesta es no, deberá luchar contra nosotros…-fue interrumpido por la misma Hinata:

-¿Qué organización?

-Akatsuki-repuso Itachi con firmeza

- no es necesario- miró a su alrededor, todos los Hyugas estaban listos para atacar a esos indeseados huéspedes- vamonos de aquí.


	2. Chapter 2

Saltaba de árbol en árbol mientras recordaba lo sucedido, no podía creer que esa fuera su prima, ¿Qué había sido todo eso

Saltaba de árbol en árbol mientras recordaba lo sucedido, no podía creer que esa fuera su prima, ¿Qué había sido todo eso?. Entonces, se detuvieron…

-Kiba, ¿Qué sucede?, ¡sigamos dattebayo!-decía inquieto Naruto- hay que traer a Hinata-chan…

-Naruto…-es interrumpido por shino- Kiba, eso quiere decir que…

-Seehhh- olfateaba su compañero- es aquí…

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con..?!-de nuevo el rubio es interrumpido, pero esta vez por la espada de Kisame:

-¡AH!, nos volvemos a ver zorro de las nueve colas-salió al ataque el azulado.

-Pero, ¿Qué demonios…?-decían todos

A diferencia de su compañero impaciente, Itachi llegó calmado, sin embargo, la impresión no fue la misma al ver a Hinata salir detrás de él…

-Era de esperarse verlos aquí-dijo la ojiblanco con sarcasmo, lo cual desconcertó a cierta pelirrosada.

-Hinata,¿ de verdad eres tú?-mencionó Sakura- ¡ no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo!...¡ES AKATSUKI!.

-¿Acaso te debo explicaciones?- respondió la Hyuga, pero esta vez con tono frío- voy a ser breve, vuelvan a Konoha y olvídense de que alguna vez existí, ya no soy la misma de antes, la que necesitaba que la protegieran, ahora son un estorbo…

Esto último retumbó en la mente de Naruto, le sonaba bastante familiar el "son un estorbo", y estalló como siempre:

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarnos así Hinata-chan?!-gritaba con todas sus fuerzas- ¡ de ningún modo dejare que te vayas con esos bastardos!

Hinata estalló en risas, Neji no podía creer lo que veía ..su prima nunca había reído así, esta risa estaba llena de ironía.

-¿A que se debe Naruto-kun?-decía con tono burlón-¿ a que ahora al fin me tomas en cuenta, o solo armas una rabieta porque removí recuerdos del pasado?

Naruto quedó atónito, si se refería a…

-Todo esto te debe parecer familiar ¿no?. ¡Me importa un bledo!, no soy sasuke-kun- al decir su nombre usó un tono irónico, que erizó la piel de sakura- soy Hinata Hyuga, y una muy diferente, tuviste toda tu vida para preocuparte por mi, no vengas a hacerlo ahora solo por lastima…yo siempre estuve ahí, tu nunca me viste, no pretendas que ahora si…-se notaba el tono de rabia contenida en su voz-.

-Hinata-chan, yo…-el rubio parecía muy asombrado. Era verdad, Sakura siempre se lo había mencionado, Hinata lo miraba de forma especial, se preocupaba por él…y nunca lo notó.-yo…

-Muy tarde Naruto…ocho años tarde.

-Es hora de irnos- repuso Itachi desde la sombra.

-Nos veremos en otra ocasión- rió Kisame. Y los tres se desvanecieron en una nube negra.

Se había ido, no la detuvo…¡No hizo nada!, cayó al suelo por la herida propiciada por ella…-demonios…

Ya no sabia hacia donde se dirigía, solo les seguía en silencio, no sabia exactamente porque había decidido ir con ellos…bueno si sabia, había matado a su hermana, sabia que su padre la mataría ahora a ella, quería dejar de ser invisible y con esto lo había logrado, pero…¿y ahora que?...ya no tenia propósito…pero la única respuesta a esa pregunta era dejarse guiar por el destino, el mismo que le iría forjando su Camino Ninja.

Se detuvieron, Hinata dedujo que se hallaban en una guarida, fue ahí donde los vio, no a todos, solo tres miembros e encontraban frente a ella:

-Hinata Hyuga-pronunciaba Pein- me alegro de que haya aceptado nuestra propuesta, poco a poco conocerá a todos nuestros miembros, Konan te llevara a tu habitación para que te vistas acorde a todos los demás. Como sabrás, al igual que todos los shinobis en konoha, nuestra misión es capturar a los Biju, luego te haré saber a que equipo acompañaras en misiones futuras…eso es todo.

-Ven conmigo-le decía la chica de cabello azul, Hinata la siguió y se perdieron adentro de la guarida…

Mientras, solo quedaban Deidara, Itachi y Pein…

-Ja!, ¿será tan fuerte como dices?- decía el rubio con su tono "hablo mas fuerte que todos aquí"- se ve tan _frágil_…

-Pein-repuso Itachi cuando sintió que este se marchaba, y omitiendo el comentario de Deidara.

-Itachi…-dijo éste como respuesta.

-La quiero en mi equipo…-y marchó pasando por el hombro de Pein, el último suspiró y se limitó a seguir su camino…


End file.
